The invention relates to an electric light fixture with a mounting pedestal or bracket for stationary fixing, consisting of a fixture housing and a mounting pedestal or bracket on which the fixture housing is releasably fixed and which can be fixed in a stationary manner. The fixture housing or a leg projecting from the fixture housing has a wall with a bolt projecting therefrom and having an outer end projecting beyond the wall and passing through a first hole of the mounting bracket. A fixing assembly is releasably attached to the outer end of the bolt projecting from the first hole of the mounting bracket.
Such light fixtures are used for example to illuminate building façades. In this case, a plurality of such light fixtures are fixed in a stationary manner by respective mounting brackets. The light fixtures can be installed in a specific orientation in order to achieve the desired uniform illumination of a façade. It is relatively difficult and complicated to orient the light fixtures since, in order to illuminate a façade for example, a precise orientation and angular position of the light fixtures must be set. On first installation, this is initially not a problem since the installers carrying out the installation are trained people who are able to perform the correct orientation. A problem arises when the lamp or light source of the electric light fixture in question has to be replaced. Usually the light fixture is then detached from the mounting bracket, so that the installer can replace the light source. The light fixture is then reattached to the mounting bracket. However, when doing so, the installer does not have any assistance in orienting the light fixture relative to the mounting bracket, and therefore he can perform only a rough orientation which does not correspond to the original orientation done by an expert.